Calendula Spiattellantis
by Reoplano
Summary: Quando Silente affida una missione… non si può far altro che obbedire!


Calendula Spiattellantis

**Titolo:** Calendula Spiattellantis

**Autore/data**: Reoplano – 29/1/11

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** comico

**Personaggi**: Piton, Silente, Lupin, Sirius

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 4° anno

**Avvertimenti**: AU

**Riassunto:** Quando Silente affida una missione… non si può far altro che obbedire!

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Calendula Spiattellantis

Il calderone fumava, mentre il mago ne rimestava il contenuto. Il profumo, penetrante ma non sgradevole, pervadeva il locale e si disperdeva nei bui corridoi del sotterraneo. Un lento salmodiare usciva dalle sue labbra accompagnando, come una colonna sonora, gli altrettanto lenti movimenti del corpo.

Ecco, la pozione era pronta, il momento era giunto.

"Conoscete tutti il professor Piton, " disse Albus Silente facendo entrare Sirius Black e Remus Lupin nel suo ufficio; l'espressione che comparve sul volto dei nuovi arrivati indicava chiaramente due cose:

conoscevano Severus Piton;

non erano felici di trovarsi nella stessa stanza con lui.

"Saltiamo i preamboli," continuò Silente, "vi ho fatto venire perché devo affidarvi un'importante missione, una missione, che, dato il suo particolare carattere di urgenza, solo due maghi con le vostre caratteristiche possono svolgere."

I due maghi, le cui caratteristiche erano state evocate da Silente, se ne stettero zitti, aspettandosi il peggio.

"Come certamente ricorderete dalle lezioni di Erbologia, in questa particolare stagione dell'anno fiorisce la rara e preziosa Calendula Spiattellantis. Le proprietà di questo rarissimo fiore vi sono senz'altro note, per cui non c'è bisogno che ve le ricordi."

Udendo le parole di Silente, Sirius cominciò ad agitarsi. L'idea dell'azione lo esaltava, e questa sua agitazione era resa palese dalla coda che, spuntatagli dai pantaloni, si agitava forsennatamente colpendo di volta in volta il muro alla sua destra ed il povero Remus alla sinistra. Il quale Remus, dal canto suo, continuava a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe con l'aria afflitta e triste che gli era naturale.

"Severus vi spiegherà tutto." Concluse Silente.

Piton iniziò a parlare, e, mano a mano che le spiegazioni procedevano, l'aria preoccupata di Remus aumentava, mentre la coda di Sirius avrebbe potuto benissimo essere usata come frullatore, tanto era eccitato.

"Avete capito?" concluse Piton.

"Sì, sìssìsì!" rispose Sirius.

"Aspetta," intervenne invece Remus. "Riassumiamo un momento: Il fiore si apre di notte, per cui è questa notte che dovremo agire, inoltre fiorirà nella Foresta…"

"Proibita!" completò Sirius.

"Esatto," riprese Remus. "E l'ultimo avvistamento è stato fatto dietro la tana di…"

"Aragog!" aggiunse Sirius.

"Sì, Aragog. Per cui noi dovremmo trasformarci, correre fino alla Foresta Proibita, avvicinarci alla tana di Aragog, ritrasformarci, convincere i suoi figli a non mangiarci e a cogliere il fiore per noi, offrendo loro in cambio questa pozione. A proposito, di che pozione si tratta?" chiese indicando il liquido scuro nel calderone.

"Cioccolata," sussurrò Piton. "Ne vanno ghiotti."

"Hai afferrato perfettamente la situazione, Remus. Per cui vi conviene mettervi subito in moto," tagliò corto Silente.

"Moto? Cosa c'entra la moto?" chiese Sirius.

Remus lo guardò mestamente e disse:

"Trasformiamoci!" e, con l'aiuto della Pozione Invertiluna (che gli consente l'azione di trasformazione volontaria) subitaneamente si trasformò. Anche Sirius si trasformò e stava già uscendo dalla porta quando la voce di Piton lo fermò:

"Aspetta, stai dimenticando questa," disse, e gli mise al collo la fiaschetta di cioccolata.

"Brofff gr bau!" abbaiò Sirius (traduzione: "Ma così assomiglio ad un San Bernardo!")

"Vai!" lo esortò Silente. "Segui il tuo compagno".

I due maghi uscirono e subito scomparvero nel buio della notte.

"Piccoli bast…" proruppe Sirius, mentre guardava quelli che nelle mani di Remus sembravano piccoli pezzettini di carta color giallo pallido. "Quei ragnetti hanno accettato di raccogliere il fiore per noi, ma non avrei mai pensato che fossero così… così… approfittatori!" aggiunse sbuffando. "Non mi sarei mai aspettato che ognuno di loro ci portasse un pezzettino di fiore per avere un poco di pozione …" scrollò il capo sconsolato. "Come faremo a ricostruirlo?"

"_Attakk._.." disse Remus, e subito Sirius si trasformò, mettendosi in posizione di attacco, ringhiando sommessamente. "A_-Tutt!_" terminò Lupin.

"Ahhh!" disse Sirius tornato uomo. "Intendevi quello… buona idea, _Attakk-a-Tutt_ dovrebbe funzionare, anche se saremo costretti a pronunciare la formula per ogni singolo pezzettino."

"Sì," rispose Remus, guardando i pezzettini di fiore che gli riempivano la mano. "E speriamo che ci siano tutti."

Quelli che si presentarono all'alba, nell'ufficio di Silente, erano due maghi completamente distrutti: i capelli arruffati, i volti e le braccia graffiati dai rovi della Foresta Proibita e completamente senza voce per i troppi incantesimi pronunciati.

Silente si fece avanti prendendo il fiore dalle loro mani.

"Bravi! Grazie a voi anche quest'anno Minerva potrà avere la sua crema antirughe: la Calendula Spiattellantis funzionerà a meraviglia!" disse sorridendo.

Remus sussurrò:

"Crema anti…"

"rughe..." terminò Sirius.

Ma fu solo quando videro Piton che spezzettava il fiore prima di aggiungerlo alla pozione che ambedue i maghi caddero al suolo, svenuti.

4


End file.
